


Snow Senses

by LdyBastet



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: M/M, Sexual Slavery, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wintry morning, Arbitro takes Kau out for a walk in the snow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Senses

**Author's Note:**

> The pairing itself is probably a warning all on its own. I chose to not use Archive Warnings here, because I have no idea how old Kau is. He could be underage, for all I know. This is based on the anime.
> 
> The world and characters of Togainu no Chi belong to Nitro+Chiral. I just play with them and earn nothing but pleasure from it. No people, either real or fictional, were hurt in the writing of this story.

Kau sniffed the air. It was different today. It wasn't only that the air was much colder than usual, but the information it carried with it had more depth and the scents were sharper. There was also much less background smells that he had to filter out – no smell of mud, no scents of wet concrete or streets, and the stink of piss that usually came from the alley they just passed was almost absent too. It was a little disorienting, Kau thought.

The air chilled his cheeks, but Arbitro had fussed over him before he'd taken him out on his leash, and so Kau was wearing a warm jacket over his usual attire. The fur of the collar tickled slightly, giving Kau a nice reminder of Arbitro's caring with every move he made.

"What do you think?" Arbitro said, and Kau knew he was talking to him. There was no one else close, apart from the usual guards he'd brought with them, but Arbitro never spoke to them, apart from giving orders. "Isn't it beautiful?" There was a tug on the leash and Kau pictured his Master having stretched out his arms.

Kau turned up his face and tiny, cold flutterings settled on his nose and lips and cheeks. Snow. He remembered snow. It had always been a numbing pain, lying outside in the snow, waiting... Waiting for someone to notice him and actually praying that no one would, that they would forget him and let him freeze and sleep and never wake up again. Of course, they hadn't forgotten. They'd been cold too, and wanted entertainment. Kau hadn't liked winter then, but he hadn't liked any other season either. They hadn't mattered. The pain and the humiliation and the terror and the blood had all been the same, and he'd given up praying.

This snow was different. Gentle, carrying no threat. Yes, in Kau's mind it was beautiful.

Arbitro stroked Kau's hair. "Quiet and clean," he said. "All the brutes are huddling in their corners for now, until they get frustrated and bored." Kau nodded, and a snowflake that had been stuck in his hair fell across his cheek. "Come, let's walk a little." Arbitro set out down the quiet street, and Kau followed on hands and knees.

Arbitro's footsteps were muffled by the snow, accompanied by little creaks as the ice crystals were crushed together under his feet, but still clearly recognisable to Kau. He would recognise those footsteps anywhere. He could hear if his Master was happy or upset just from the way his walked, and right now... Right now, Arbitro was calm and happy. Just like Kau.

The footsteps stopped, interrupting his thoughts, and Kau stopped as well. "Are you cold?"

Kau sat back on his heels and lifted up his hands to flex his fingers. They were a little stiff, and now he could feel that his knees and lower legs were cold as well. Kau was glad for the extra clothes; he could imagine how the metal rings would be burning his skin with cold otherwise.

"Perhaps we should go back," Arbitro said and touched Kau's cheek. "I don't want a piece of ice in my bed."

Kau nodded. Taking a walk with his Master was nice, but nothing compared to spending time pleasuring him. Arbitro's bed was probably Kau's favourite place to be. Or his lap. Or his desk. Or the floor by his feet... and if Arbitro loosened his gag, Kau would have happily pleasured him right there in the snow, kneeling in front of him, without a care about the guards flanking them, or the cold flakes settling on his skin.

Other people didn't matter anymore to Kau; he'd left them all behind when he became Arbitro's pet. He'd left behind the boy that he'd once been and along with that, he'd gained freedom, the freedom to enjoy everything that his Master did to him.

"Come, Kau," Arbitro said quietly, turning his steps towards the Castle, and Kau shivered, but not from the chill in the air, thinking of other times those words had been uttered for a different reason. They would again, Kau knew and he hurried ahead of his Master, pulling at his leash, eager to show his love and his gratitude for everything Arbitro had done for him.


End file.
